


Kirinana Oneshot

by AspenThePlant



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, i cant write, i just feel like someone had to do it, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenThePlant/pseuds/AspenThePlant
Summary: Langa meets his mom's girlfriend and other oneshots(I can't write very well)
Relationships: Kamata Kiriko/Hasegawa Nanako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Langa meets Kiriko

Langa unlocked the door to the apartment he and his mom lived in. It had been a long day, and he was ready to relax in his room. When Langa opened the door, he was startled to find his mom pinned against the wall kissing a lady Langa had never meet! Langa stood there dumbfounded for a good minute before he says

  


“Uhhhh” The two ladies stopped making to look at Langa. The red-haired lady unpins his mom and steps back.

  


“Hi honey,” Langa’s mother says. Langa is still in shook, and out of nowhere, he says

  


“Sooooooo… what’s for dinner” Langa’s mom walks over to Langa and says

  


“Langa, its been almost three years since your dad died,” she hesitated then said, “and well, I finally found someone else that makes me happy” Langa smiles and says

  


“It’s ok, mom. I’m glad. I am just surprised since I didn’t know you were into girls.”

  


“Says the boy who has a crush on his male best friend,” She retorts. Langa’s mouth falls open. 

  


“How...how...do you know that” he manages to get out. She smiles and says

  


“Just a guess, but it looks like I was right.” 

  


“Mind introducing me to your girlfriend?” Langa asks

  


“Oh right. Langa meet Kiriko Kamata.” She says proudly and gestures to the red-haired lady.

  


“Pleasure to meet you, Langa. Your mom talks a lot about you,” Ms. Kamata says.


	2. Kiriko gets hurt

Nanako was walking towards the front door of the hospital where she worked. She had just finished her shift and hoped to make it home in time to have dinner with her son Langa. When she heard a masculine voice say.

“Ms. Hasegawa,” Nanako stopped and turned her head to see Mr. Tanako from the ICU. When he was sure he had her attention, he continued, “A woman arrived at the hospital around 30 minutes ago, and you are listed as an emergency contact. Her name is Kiriko Kamata” Nanako’s mind went blank. First Oliver, now Nanako, this wasn’t happening. This wasn’t happening! After a moment, she managed to force out the words.

“Where is she?” The man looked down at his chart then said

“ICU room 102” with those words, Nanako rushed down to the ICU. When she arrived at the unit, she slowed her pace as she headed for the fourth room on the left. She knocked on the door twice and waited for a response. When she heard a gentle

“Come in,” she opened the door, slipped in, shut the door. Then looked at Kiriko and took a moment to take in all her injuries. Her entire left shoulder wrapped up and had bandages on smaller cuts all over her. Then in a very concerned tone, she asked.

“What happened to you!” Kiriko winced then said.

“A whole fucking lot.” The way the bandage was wrapped and the way Kiriko hadn’t moved her left arm. Then it hit her Kiriko had been stabbed! 

“Is that a stab wound!” She asked

“Possibly,” Kiriko replied

“You ghost me for 3 days, and then I find out you are in the hospital with a stab wound,” Nanako said in a rushed sentence. 

“I’m sorry, sweety, it was for work,” Kiriko said, looking genuinely apologetic.

“What on earth do you do that gets you a stab wound. Are you a criminal? Please tell me you aren’t a criminal!” Nanako said in a panic. Kiriko laughed then said

“Don’t worry. I’m not a criminal. I’m a detective. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just didn’t want to worry you.” Nanako sat down on the bed, held her girlfriend’s hand, and started crying. When Nanako managed to recover, she said

“I was so worried and...and look at you know.”

“I’m sorry, sweety. I tried really hard not to get hurt, but as you can tell, it didn’t go too well.”

“I’m just glad you didn’t die.” 

“Hey, have you told Langa yet?”

“No”

“You should probably tell him since he will wonder why you are so late getting home.”

“I’m always late.”

“Still, you should tell him.”

“What if he doesn’t approve, or he is mad at me for moving on too quickly.”

“It will be fine, and besides, I want to meet him since you talk about him so much.”

“Okay, maybe wait till you’re out of the hospital.”

“You know that will be a while.”

“Okay, when do you went to meet him then.”

“Whenever he is ready.”

“I’ll ask him.”

“I hope he likes me.”

“Me too.”

“Can I get you anything?”

“A kiss?”

“Can I get you anything to eat? I have crepes.” Nanako looks through her bag then pulls out a crepe. Her girlfriend laughs then say

“Nanako, why do you have crepes in your bag.” 

“For you, of course,” Nanako says with a smile.

“You know me too well, but I can’t exactly well feed myself” Kiriko gestured with her head at her left shoulder and then lifted her right arm to show off her bandaged wrist.

“I’ll just feed you then.”


End file.
